Lily? No Im Harry
by Nonixd
Summary: Harry was told by Dumbledore that he had to leave to the U.S. He also said that others will join him. Who are the others? Harry goes there and stays with Sirius. He meets werewolves and vampires. Harry is already a vampire. What will happen when he meets a certain clan? and a pack? Will war start with who? Love blooms...but will it last? Slash! Harry/Jasper, Edward/? more to come
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I know, I know**

**im probably a bit dumb for submiting another story even though i recently submitted one. (Collision)**

**But i had to so here you go**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Title: Lily? No Im Harry

Author: Nonixd

Harry POV

I groaned, remembering my previous conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

Flashback

I entered the office, wearing my robes as my wand stayed in my hidden pocket. I walked toward the wooden brown desk and sat down on the wooden with a cushion and sat down. I faced Professor Dumbledore his weird glint in his eye wasn't there. That's when i knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked worriedly since I always saw him as a father or grandfather. He sighed and looked at me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But you have to leave." My eyes widened,

"What why?" I said.

"Harry, its for your own good. You are going to follow me. We have all your things. Hedwig is already there. Lets go" he said.

"what? But what about-" I said but was interrupted.

"Everyone knew. Its time for you to leave. Some will join you but not now. Sirius will be there with you. Lets go" he said. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed the portkey and felt the strange yet familiar pull as I was dragged into the darkness.

End of Flashback

So right now here I am in my muggle clothing. Black skinny jeans, a plaid black and white top, with a sweater that was black and blue stripped with normal black Vans as shoes. I felt weird but shrugged it off as I felt my shrunk suitcases in my pocket and my watch. Which was my wand in disguise.

I was waiting at the corner of a street near a cafe. I sighed and entered the cafe still a bit dazed from the traveling. I scanned the people as I walked in seeing shaggy hair from a person with black coffee. I laughed quietly and walked over. I sat down in front of him.

"Hello, Sirius" I said and grinned at him.

"Harry! Its great to see you. Come on, lets go home" he said and smiled. I nodded and followed him as we stopped in front of a black BMW.

"Nice car" I said and entered it sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah and here" he said handing me a car. I looked at it as he drove. My eyes widened its a drivers license.

"How did you-" I said but was interrupted.

"no questions, Harry" he said. I just nodded and looked out at the Streets. I saw people and stores. I looked at the driveway we were entering.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the Black Manor but its different from the one back home" he replied. i nodded and went out of the car. I saw a black Porsche.

"Two cars?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, thats not mine, its yours" he said and grinned. I laughed,

"Thanks." I looked at the huge yard we were in and at the dark looking house. It was two floors with an attic and it looked pretty huge.

"Come on in Harry" he said as he stepped inside. Tossing me a pair of keys.

"One to your car the other to the house" I nodded and put it in my pocket. I walked inside and saw a house elf.

"Dobby!" I yelled happily. I rushed to him getting on my knees and hugging him.

"Master Harry Potter is hugging Dobby. Dobby doesn't deserve such kindness" Dobby cried. I pulled away.

"Yes you do. I was just excited. Just Harry remember" I said.

"Yes Master Harry" Dobby grinned and left with a pop. I sighed and looked at Sirius. He just shrugged,

"Your room, its on the second floor second door to your left." I nodded rushed upstairs.

"Harry go rest for a while,ill wake you up later" Sirius said as I reached the top of the steps.

"Okay!" I yelled and went in my room. I laid on the King sized bed. I looked at my green colored room. It had a closet, a table, computer, T.V., and a door that I assumed led to a bathroom. I took out my shrunk luggage and said

"Unpack." I smiled as it unpacked on its own. (He can do wandless magic) I shut my eyes and slept.

I woke up two hours later. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Sirius in the kitchen placing the plates in the living room.

"Oh hello Harry. Come sit down. Lets eat" Sirius said. I nodded and sat down. I ate my food quietly when Sirius spoke.

"Harry, you are going to go to school tomorrow okay. Its a normal school. Don't cause too much trouble" he said and grinned. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes Sirius" I said and smiled.

"I also left the name blank since I didn't know if you wanted to change your name or something" he added. I nodded.

"Okay thanks" I said and looked at my empty plate. I got up when Sirius stopped me.

"Don't you need to hunt or something" Sirius said.

"Yeah" I said as he took my plates.

"There are wolves around too. So be careful" he said. I nodded and walked out entering the forest.

Well I guess your wondering what I am. I'm a vampire as well. Surprise! I looked around and saw a bear. I smirked and attacked it, drinking its blood. I licked my lips. I ran back home. I can eat like a human, have my normal body and eye color, I have stronger magic. I guess your wondering when I turned. It was during vacation.

Flashback

I was walking back from school I was beaten up by Dudley again. I had my head bleeding a bruise in my stomach and my cheekbone. I walked down the road passing by the forest. I didn't notice someone running towards me. I felt a bite on my neck. It felt as if my life was being sucked out of me. Like a dementor. But it was much more painful. I groaned as the vampire runaway. i laid on the ground since my knees gave out on me when the pain went through my body.

"Help!" i said but it sounded like a whisper.

"Help! Someone, Help me!" i said and tried to stop all the screams that came out of my mouth and it didnt work.

The pain stayed there I screamed as I felt a fire feel go through my body. I screamed to the top of my lungs. My life flashed before my eyes. I saw everything. It was late i knew no one would find me. I didn't even get a chance to use my wand.

'What kind of wizard am i' i thought to myself before screaming again.

My neighbor helped me when she found me. I screamed at her telling her to end my pain, to kill me. She took me to her house she helped me through the change. I woke up to be a vampire. I didn't want human blood my powers helped me a lot. I went back home all normal. Like nothing has changed.

End of Flash Back

I entered my house well new house. Did I mention since I became a vampire I don't need my glasses any more. But I do admit I became more "handsome" in a way. My muscles became more developed, my facial features become more defined, my skin become healthier and I felt different. But I got used to it. Lucky for me I don't sparkle in the sunlight, I don't need to hunt a lot either. I walked up the steps and sat on the stairs inside the house.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"A couple of friends of mine are visiting. Werewolves to be exact" he said when he found me.

* * *

**I hope you ENJOYED!**

**Please _Review_!**

**Second chapter up in about 5-8 minutes**

**BYE BYE!~~~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Again**

**Second chapter up!**

**Enjoy!**

**See ya in a week since i have midterms sadly .**

**Enjoy! Again**

* * *

Harry POV

"Okay so do the know that im a wizard?" I asked curiously not mind by the werewolves part. I looked up at him since he was standing while I was sitting. He nodded his head and the bell rang.

"Mask your scent" he said before he rushed off to answer the door. I did a spell and my vampire scent was nonexistent. I got up and straightened my clothing and went to the living room. Sitting down at the love seat. I was in a room the looked fancy, it had a a flat screen t.v. A coffee table and a small library in the back. A love seat which im sitting on and another love seat with two single couches chairs. I sat down and looked up seeing a guy roll in a man in a wheel chair. I immediately stood up.

"Billy, Jacob this is my god-son Harry" he said and smiled.

"Hi" i said smiled and gave a small wave. I sat back down and Jacob sat next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off him. 'Diffidently a werewolf' I thought to myself. Sirius sat down in one of the singe couch with Billy next to him.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you meet Sirius?" I asked curiously. Sirius immediately laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was in my wolf form and-" Sirius started but I cut him off.

"Let me guess he came along -pointing at Jacob- and you started to act all alpha and have your pride right?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and-" Sirius said but I cut him off again.

"You picked a fight? And used magic" I said at him with a smug look. Sirius looked down,

"Yeah" he muttered. I laughed a lot and leaned against Jacob trying to catch my breath.

"Breath, Harry" Jacob told me, patting my back, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sorry but hes just so predictable" I said but didn't move away from him since I didn't notice. Sirius looked down and Billy laughed.

"So how does your wizardry work?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Let me show you" I said and smirked. I concentrated really hard and morphed into a complete replica of Jacob with the clothing as well.

"Happy?" I asked Jacob. He looked shocked but nodded. I laughed and morphed back to my real looks.

"You can turn into a werewolf too?" Billy asked. I nodded,

"Yup."

"Can I see?" Asked Jacob.

"Sur-" I was about to say sure but Sirius and Billy cut me off.

"Outside the house" they said at the same time.

"Okay." I said and held Jacobs sleeve and pulled him to the backyard. I walked down the steps reaching grass and farther back the forest.

"I want to see yours too though" I said to him.

"At the same time then" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"1" Jacob started.

"2" I continued.

"3" we said at the same time. I morphed into a dark midnight werewolf. While Jacob turned into a brownish color. I concentrated for a while and felt our bound and made a mental connection.

'Jacob?' I thought.

'Harry?' I heard Jacob.

'i made a mental connection' I explained.

'Oh okay' he said. I nodded at him as a sign to morph back. I morphed to my real self and waved my hand so Jacob had his clothing on.

"I charmed it so every time you turn to you human self your clothing appears on, immediately" I said and he nodded.

"One more thing Jacob" I started he smiled at me encouraging.

"I'm also part vampire" I said and looked at him.

"How?" He started but drifted off.

"While ago and magic" I said. He just nodded.

"Its okay, your still you" he said and i smiled. I hugged him,

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Jacob, Harry! Its late so they are staying over!" Yelled Sirius.

"Okay!" I yelled back. Holding Jacob's sleeve again and pulling him inside. "The connection works while were human still" I said and smiled.

"Sirius, Jacob is sleeping in my room!" I yelled.

"Okay! Don't forget you have school tomorrow!" He yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled. I walked up the steps reaching my room.

"Come on in" I said and pulled Jacob inside.

"Theres only one bed" he said.

"Oh right" I said and did a mental spell and another bed appeared.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and smiled. I pulled off my hoodie and took off my shoes. Jacob did the same and went to his bed and I did the same. I laid down and faced Jacob as he did the same.

"You have school tomorrow right?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Whats school are you going to?" He asked.

"Forks High school (Thats what its called right?)" I said.

"Oh be careful okay?" He said with worry in his voice.

"Sure but why?" I said with my eyebrows furrowed. I accidently heard his thoughts.

'I hope he will be okay with the vamps there' he thought. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry vampires don't scare me and im pretty strong" I said, he just nodded.

"Can I meet your pack?" I asked wanting to change the topic.

"Sure ill pick you up tomorrow" he said.

"Now go to sleep" he added. I nodded and drifted off into my deep sleep. I was finally able to sleep. I woke up with 3 hours of sleep. I just laid down on my back staring out the window. I saw as the sun rose. I heard my alarm clock ring. I turned it off and I shook Jacob awake.

"JACOB! WAKE! UP!" I yelled. He shot up, I fell to the floor laughing.

"that was funny" I said and grinned. Jacob shook his head.

"I got to go change and go to school. So I will pick you up from school okay?" He said to me. I nodded,

"Sure, don't be late" I said.

"Be careful. Bye Harry" he said as he left my room.

"Bye!" I yelled back. I got up from my bed. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I dried my hair and put on my clothes. I went in front of the mirror in my bedroom as I came out of the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. Adjusting my black hoodie and my dark blue jeans. I tied my shoelaces.

I sat on my bed and took out a mirror. I looked at it and said

"Hermione." A picture appeared showing Hermione in the library reading as usual.

"Ron" I said and the picture changed to Ron walking down the hallway toward the library. 'Probably to meet Hermione' I thought. I checked on all my other friends seeing that they are fine. I put the mirror down. I grabbed my backpack. I ran down the steps and entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry" Sirius spoke.

"Morning Sirius" I said and grinned.

"Sit and Eat" Sirius said. I nodded eating my breakfast glancing at the clock.

"Take your car Harry. " he said. I nodded,

"Okay. Bye Sirius" I said as I stood up and rushing out of the room. I took out my keys going toward my car and and opening my door. I entered my car putting my keys in the car and starting to drive. A ten minute drive to be exact I entered the parking lot. I took out my keys. I looked up through my tinted windows.

My eyes widened.

'Uh, Oh.' I thought and gulped.

* * *

**SO!**

_**Please **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW, PLEASE!**_

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry for late update

i have so many projects to do

I updated this one first since it was more liked

Enjoy

Next update after March 4th

Disclaimer: Books arent mine nor are charaters. Only plot.

* * *

Title: Lily? No Im Harry

Author: Nonixd

Harry POV

'I cant believe it. This will totally screw up my plans to being 'normal,' ' I thought to myself. My hands turned into fists, I banged them into the steering wheel. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel.

I thought about what I should do. I nodded in realization. I concentrated and morphed into another person. I looked at the rear view mirror. I saw my reflection. I had my own eyes with long brown hair passing my waist with bangs passing my eyebrows. I had black skinny jeans with black converse and a black and white stripped shirt with only one shoulder strap. Well if you thought I was a girl. Bingo! You guessed right.

I grabbed my bookbag, I felt eyes on me as I stepped out of my car. I heard whistles, I wanted to go punch someone. But I had earphones on so I pretended not to hear. I headed toward the main office. I saw the lady.

"Um my godfather recently enrolled me into this school" I said. The lady picked up my papers and passed them to me so I can finish filling it out. Everything was filled out except gender, name and some more things. I put female and then I wrote down my name. I smiled to myself. "Lily Evans" it read.

I gave the paper to the lady. She handed me my schedule. I saw that I had math first period, which didnt start in another ten minutes. I went to my locker and put in some things to start to adjust in my new school. I took out my schedule and looked at the classroom number. I walked to the classroom. I got there right on time so everyone was already there. I knocked on the door, and opened it sightly so only the teacher could see me. He nodded,

"Your the new student?" He asks. I nod as I enter and close the door. I feel stares on me I ignore it.

"Go sit with Jasper Cullen" he says. I nod, knowing that he meant the empty seat in the back, since it was the only one. I heard gasps and whispers, I sit in the back next to a blonde boy, with pale skin and gold eyes. 'Vampire' I think to myself and stare at the front. I could feel him shift. 'He must be weird around blood' I think to myself. I wave my hand under the desk. It caused for the boy to not smell the blood. I glanced at him. I saw him stop fidgiting, his face was in shock, he blinked. I laughed and grinned. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Whats funny?" He asked.

"You looked cute" I blurted. I quickly rushed out when the bell rang. I was surprised with myself. 'I cant believe i said that' I thought to myself.

Time Skip

It was lunch. I made friends with a girl named Angela. She had other friends as well. They were a bit stuck up and snobby. I scrunched my nose, annoyed. All of a suden it went silent. I looked at the direction the others were looking in. It was a group of vampires. I was about to look away uninterested, when I saw Jasper. His eyes looked straight at mine, I quickly looked away feeling blush creep up into my cheeks.

"Lily, Dont hope too much, he isnt interested in anyone, he is the loner in their family" Jessica, one of Angela's "friends" sneered at me. I glared,

"Just because he is on his own doesnt mean he is a loner. I could understand if hes stuck with a snobby bitch like you" I snap back. I stand up getting some attention and leave, feeling stares on my back.

Jasper POV -Moments before, when they first enter

I walked in with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I looked around when I found a pair of emerald eyes staring at me. I remembered what she said. 'I would have blushed then.' I thought to myself as the girl turned away. But my eyes widened in surprise knowing the Edward heard me.

"So whos the girl?" Edward asked me with a sly grin on his face. I glare at him. My attention quickly turns to her conversation. My eyes widen in surprise again.

"Looks like she has a thing for you" Emmete teases. I glare once again but stop at the realization. 'Her name is Lily, it fits' I think to myself and glare at Edward when he laughs. Edward stops,

"I cant read her thoughts" he mumbles.

"I cant see her future" Alice mumbles. I furrow my eyebrows but get up and leave when the bell rings.

Time Skip -Harry POV

Class was finally over. I walked out of school when the bell rung. I went to look for my car. I took out my keys and pressed the button. I heard a beep and went toward my car. I leaned against my car. Waiting for Jacob to appear. My attention was stolen by Jasper once again. We kept eye contact before I looked away once again. I saw Jacob once again.

'Jacob' I asked in my head.

'Harry? Where are you?' He asks back looking around.

'Remember how I morphed into you?' I asked back.

'Yeah' he says.

'Well I morphed into a girl just in case' I say.

'Hahaha! Where are you?' He asks after he laughs. I lean off my car and hug him.

"In front of you" I say. He laughs and grins at him.

"Lets go!" I cheer and grab his wrist leading him to my car.

Jaspers POV - Moments before

I smiled when Lily stared at me. Her beautiful emerald eyes. They fit her pale skin, small body and long wavy drown hair. But it immedietly stopped when she talked to Jacob. I clenched my fists and glared at her hand around his wrist.

"Calm down tiger" teased Emmete. I glared at him and walked toward my car.

"I never had a chance to tell you guys but-" I started but was cut off by Edward.

"Of course you wouldnt since your thoughts were taken by Lily" teased Edward. I ignore it and continued.

"Im not attracted to blood anymore. At all. I can even sit next to Lily normally. " I say with complete seriousness. Edward and Emmete laugh again at the mention of Lily but stop.

"Thats weird" says Rosalie.

Harry POV

I drove to La Push. I parked my car and got out. I walked down the beach following Jacob as we talked about random things.

"You will be alpha someday, trust me" I say recalling a dream. I laugh at his reaction. I then see boys.

"Is that them?" I ask as boys walk near us.

"Sam! Jacob found himself a girl!" One of them yells. I blink and look at myself. 'Oh I forgot to change' I think to myself. I see more boys and a girl come out. I blink and sigh. I hear a dude that seems alpha talk to Jacob through mind.

'Is she your imprint?' He asks.

"No im not his imprint" I say. Everyone looks at me in shock.

'Should I trust them?' I ask Jacob. He nods.

"First of all im not a girl" I say and morph into my normal body.

"Second, im a wizard" I continue and wave my hand making them morph into a werewolves.

"Third im a werewolf too" I add and morph into my animigus. I morph back to my real self and wave my hand again making them turn into humans with clothing.

"Lastly im a vampire" I say and bare out my fangs.

"That one wasnt my choice" I say softly. They look at me with pity, except Jacob. I sigh,

"I got over it anyways" I say and shrug. They nod.

"Oh and my name is Harry. My girl form which is for safety reasons I am named, Lily" I say. They nod and smile.

"I like you. Not in a lovey dovey way" the only girl werewolf says and cringes. I laugh and nod. The other werewolves stare in shock. I roll my eyes.

"So you can hear us because your a wizard" they ask. I nod.

"Umm, can I know your names now?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh uh yeah" they say.

"Sam" says a tall buffy one.

"Embry,"

"Quill,"

"Jared,"

"Paul,"

"Brady,"

"Collin,"

"Leah,"

"Im Seth." They finish.

"Nice to meet you guys" I say and smile.

"Im hungry" Seth whines. I laugh and snap my finger. I hold up two packages.

"Special Jelly beans. Or Special Chocolate" I say with a small smile, not telling them the real name so they arent confused.

"What makes them special?" He asks.

"They are from the wizarding world" I say with a grin.

"Jelly Beans" he says.

"Warning they have every taste possible. Literally" I say.

"Okay" he says and I hand him the beans. I open my box but not entirely.

"YUK!" He says and spits it out.

"It tasted like vomit" he whines. I laugh.

"I told you so" I say and grin. Everyone laughs.

"Whats special about that one?" Asks Leah. I open my bow and hold out a chocolate frog. I eat a part of it. After I swallow it, I laugh at their disgusting expressions. Knowing that they were thinking that the frog was alive.

"Its enchanted it was never alive" I say and they nod. I finish my candy as Jacob grabs my box and his eyes widden at the card.

"Its moving" he says in shock. As the others go and look.

"Magic" I say simply. We ate and talked.

"You will always be welcome back" says Sam. I smile and nod, as I wave goodbye.

I walked to my house with my sweater hood on my head. I see a person across the street as I enter my house. 'The person that ruined my try to become normal and caused me to be a girl...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Isabella Marie Swan'

* * *

Here! is another chapter

SORRY!

I had to do tons of hw

I have to do my Science Project which still isnt done

Was it good?

Review PLEASE!

BYE BYE! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry that it took long**

**Sorry about the mistakes too**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES ONLY THE PLOT**

* * *

**Harry POV**

I had woken up to the last day of my weekend, a Sunday. I have had an interesting time in school and it was just my first week. So far I have met all the Cullen children at the most awkward ways. Bumping into them, classes or...there isn't really a or.

I had met Rosalie in my art class. We were drawing and I could feel Rosalie glare at me from behind. I don't know why she glared at me though so I just turned around and flashed a smile. I saw the surprised looked she had. That probably wasn't the best idea. But too late now. The rest of the time in art I saw her steal glances at me. So awkward.

Next was Emmett. I was in gym and we were playing Dodgeball. It was boys against girls. Emmett was the only one of the Cullen family there. So it was just me and him. I dodged every ball thrown at me even though they were fast and strong. But then I could see that he was annoyed and I was just tired and bored. So the next ball that was thrown at me was strong and I easily caught it with a smile. Since I caught it, it meant that he was out and I won. I waved at him and left that place. It obviously made me more suspicious but I was tired bored, so I just ended it.

Next was Alice. It was my lunch period. I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria, so I just went to the back of the school that had a garden. I sat on the bench while I ate a simple sandwich as I started to draw a random doodle since I was completely bored. As I drew I saw a book with the name Alice Cullen. I sighed and bit my lip. I picked it up and put my stuff away before. I walked into the cafeteria and felt eyes on me since everyone was there. I rolled my eyes and went to the Cullen table. I stood in front of Alice. "You dropped this" I said simply and handed it to her before putting my hands in my pockets and leaving once more.

The last one was Edward. I was in my science class. I was put next to Edward and Isabella wasn't too happy. I really didn't care. When Edward went up to get our items. Isabella went up to me with a not so happy face. I just rested my head on my palms with a smile on my face. Even though internally I could think of all the things I can do to hurt her, since she ruined my stay. I looked at her innocently.

"I don't know what you think you are doing with MY BOYFRIEND but remember he is mine" she snapped at me trying to glare when all I did was blink.

"Its nice to see you too Isabella. I don't care about your boyfriend all I feel for him is pity since he is with a dumb girl like you" I said softly with a smile. I saw Edward come and saw Isabella's mad face.

"Bye" I said and smiled brightly at Isabella's stupefied face. Isabella just walked away. I turned to Edward and quickly finished the work he had set up for us. He asked me what happened to Isabella. I just responded with something simple,

"Girl problems." I saw his blush and laughed as I saw that he had the wrong idea. He just acted more awkwardly.

I saw Jasper everyday. In my home room, history, lunch and other classes. Some how I always ended up besides him. It would be a simple talk, a hi and hello, hows your day, fine and so on. We would rarely speak but there would be occasional times when a hand would brush against mine or when I once tripped and fell on him. I would blush and so would he, I would say a simple sorry and he would say its fine and then we parted ways. Simple. But every time my heart would race, I would get nervous, and shy. I felt like such a girl but then again in those times I was a girl.

I sighed as I got up, since it was a weekend I slept until it was in the afternoon. It was around 1 pm. So I decided to go out for a animal lunch. I never ate deer or stag always minor things since I don't need that much blood. But every once in a while I would have a large lunch like bear or mountain lion and today was one of those days. I decided to have it since the blood would last me a long time and I wont need it for a long time like two months or three before I would need blood again. I preferred it that way.

Before I left I turned into my girl self again. I walked out of my house with my usual style of sweatpants, converse, a tank top and a hoodie. I entered the forest and ran to go find a bear. I quickly heard it and dashed dislocating its neck with a wretched crack, to end its suffering fast. I sucked all the blood from its arm fast and smiled. I looked at the bear and made sure to make it die in peace.

I heard a growl, I knew it was from Jacob.

I dashed to where the sound came from. I reached the border of vampire territory and werewolves territory. I was on vampire I hid behind a tree as I saw the Cullen family on their side and the pack. I looked worriedly at either side. I saw Emmett on the ground on the wrong territory. I saw the pack mad and the Cullen's worried. I sighed and walked out from my hiding spot.

"Guys enough" I said with determined eyes. The wolves growled at me for being on the Cullen side.

"Enough they just wanted Victoria, let it be this time" I said back calmly looking at Jacob. Jacob turned away knowing that I had a point. They looked at the Cullen's with a warning glance and turned to me.

'Harry come on our side now' the wolves demanded. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm going. I'm going" I said and took a couple of steps back before jumping to the other side and landing perfectly. I didn't bother to look back and went on Jacob's back and went to La Push.

**Jasper POV -when the chase began**

I followed quickly after Victoria, I was on Emmett's heels.

"Emmett, No!" I yelled as Emmett jumped to the other side as a wolf jumped on Emmett obviously mad. I stood besides my family as Emmett smashed his teeth mad at the wolf that stopped him and let Victoria get away.

I heard a rustle on the side of me, I say Lily. Her eyes determined, her gaze tough and looking at the wolves. Which upset me a bit. I heard as she told the wolves to stop. The wolves listened and Edward quickly got Emmett to his side.

The wolves agreed to Lily's terms but gave us a warning that a girl basically save us. I smiled at the thought.

I was about to thank her when she took a couple of steps back and jumped across the border I moved closer but I was pulled back by Rosalie. I was about to glare at her when I saw Lily land perfectly on her feet and go to a werewolves back, which was Jacob.

My features hardened as I saw her hold on to him and disappear from my sight.

"Jasper, stop glaring" I heard Alice say.

"Emmett you owe your life to that girl" my mother, Esme spoke. I shook my head.

"No, we all owe her our life" I said, Esme nodded. I saw my parents have a talk through their eyes. I sighed as I looked to where Lily once was.

"You should invite her over" Esme concluded. "I'll do it" I said with a smile as I turned back and ran in the direction of our house with my family.

'I get to see her again. That's all that matters' I think to myself and smiled but sigh as I hear Edward laugh and snort at my thought.

**Harry POV - La Push**

"What do you think you were doing?" Growled Jacob and Sam. I sighed but turned into my real self.

"You can't just kill just because they step into your territory" I said with my arms crossed.

"Yes we can they are vampires" snapped Seth. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Then what am I?" I growled back. The wolves stepped looked away.

"Harry's right" Leah said the others reluctantly nodded.

"We would have stepped into their territory if Victoria was after Harry" Leah continued.

The rest looked away sheepishly but nodded.

"No that that's done lets eat" I said and smiled. I went in to help Sam's wife, cook, she smiled gratefully at me while I laughed and nodded. I cooked and put it on the table that turned longer due to my magic and the others smiled and ate hungrily. I chuckled and ate along. I miss having friends and a family with me.

We spent the rest of the time messing around, playing and running around the forest.

I stood the edge of La Push with the pack around me.

"I'll be careful and ill visit you guys again soon" I said and smiled. I waved goodbye and started to walk but stopped and turned into my girl self as I walked into my house. I pulled up my hood as I saw Edward with Isabella. I scrunched my nose in disgust as I entered my house.

'It has been a long day for me and tomorrow is school too.' I groaned and laid on my bed and moving closer into my pillow.

I shut my eyes and entered my dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope that you Enjoyed**

**It took me a while**

**i have testing too so il will disappear for a moth and half probably**

**Sorry**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
